realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Track list
@music ID Official Name Used for ---------------------------------------------- 0 None Silence 1 Unused ID Unused ID 2 Unused ID Unused ID 3 Unused ID Unused ID 4 Unused ID Unused ID 5 Unused ID Unused ID 6 Unused ID Unused ID 7 Unused ID Unused ID 8 Unused ID Unused ID 9 Unused ID Unused ID 10 Unused ID Unused ID 11 Unused ID Unused ID 12 Unused ID Unused ID 13 Unused ID Unused ID 14 Unused ID Unused ID 15 Unused ID Unused ID 16 Unused ID Unused ID 17 Unused ID Unused ID 18 Unused ID Unused ID 19 Unused ID Unused ID 20 Unused ID Unused ID 21 Unused ID Unused ID 22 Unused ID Unused ID 23 Unused ID Unused ID 24 Unused ID Unused ID 25 Unused ID Unused ID 26 Unused ID Unused ID 27 Unused ID Unused ID 28 Unused ID Unused ID 29 Unused ID Unused ID 30 Unused ID Unused ID 31 Unused ID Unused ID 32 Unused ID Unused ID 33 Unused ID Unused ID 34 Unused ID Unused ID 35 Unused ID Unused ID 36 Unused ID Unused ID 37 Unused ID Unused ID 38 Unused ID Unused ID 39 Unused ID Unused ID 40 Cloister of Time and Souls CS 41 Royal Wanderlust Cait Sith Theme 42 Snowdrift Waltz Xarcabard S 43 Troubled Shadows Castle Zvahl Baileys S/Castle Zvahl Keep S 44 Where Lords Rule Not La Vaule S/Beadeaux S/Castle Oztroja S 45 Summers Lost CS 46 Goddess Divine WotG Final Battle 47 Echoes of Creation ACP Final Battle 48 Main Theme CS 49 Luck of the Mog AMK Final Battle 50 Feast of the Ladies ASA Final Battle 51 Scarlet Skies, Shadowed Plains Abyssea 52 Melodies Errant Battle (Abyssea zones) 53 Shinryu Shinryu 54 Everlasting Bonds CS 55 Provenance Watcher Provenance Watcher Battle 56 Where it All Begins Provenance 57 Steel Sings, Blades Dance Battle (Seekers zones) 58 A New Direction Title Screen 5 (Seekers) 59 The Pioneers Western Adoulin 60 Into Lands Primeval Yahse Hunting Grounds/Ceizak Battlegrounds/Foret de Hennetiel/Morimar Basalt Fields/Marjami Ravine 61 Water's Umbral Knell Rala Waterways/Yorcia Weald 62 Keepers of the Wild Wildkeeper Reive, Seekers instances 63 The Sacred City of Adoulin Eastern Adoulin/Celennia Memorial Library 64 Breaking Ground Colonization Reive 65 Hades CS 66 Arciela CS 67 Mog Resort Mog Garden 68 Worlds Away CS 69 ? CS 70 Monstrosity Monstrosity 71 The Pioneers (Piano) CS 72 The Divine Kamihr Drifts 73 The Serpentine Labyrinth Outer Ra'Kaznar 74 Clouds Over Ulbuka Balamor's theme song 75 The Price Adoulin Final Battle 76 Forever Today Adoulin Ending Song 77 Unused ID Unused ID 78 Forever Today (EP. Ver - Instrumental) 79 ? ? (probably Rhapsodies content from here on) 80 ? ? 81 Unused ID Unused ID 82 Unused ID Unused ID 83 Unused ID Unused ID 84 Unused ID Unused ID 85 Unused ID Unused ID 86 Unused ID Unused ID 87 Unused ID Unused ID 88 Unused ID Unused ID 89 Unused ID Unused ID 90 Unused ID Unused ID 91 Unused ID Unused ID 92 Unused ID Unused ID 93 Unused ID Unused ID 94 Unused ID Unused ID 95 Unused ID Unused ID 96 Unused ID Unused ID 97 Unused ID Unused ID 98 Unused ID Unused ID 99 Unused ID Unused ID 100 Unused ID Unused ID 101 Battle Theme Battle (solo, outdoor, ) 102 Battle in the Dungeon #2 Battle (party, dungeon, original zones) 103 Battle Theme #2 Battle (party, outdoor, ) 104 A Road Once Travelled CS 105 Mhaura Mhaura 106 Voyager Boats to/from Selbina/Mhaura 107 The Kingdom of San d'Oria Southern San dOria/Northern San dOria/Port San dOria 108 Van'diel March Title Screen 1 (Original+Zilart) 109 Ronfaure East/West Ronfaure 110 The Grand Duchy of Jeuno Upper/Lower/Port Jeuno 111 Blackout Death 112 Selbina Selbina 113 Sarutabaruta East/West Sarutabaruta 114 Batallia Batallia Downs 115 Battle in the Dungeon Battle (solo, dungeon, original zones) 116 Gustaberg North/South Gustaberg 117 Re'Lude Gardens RuLude Gardens 118 Rolanberry Fields Rolanberry Fields 119 Awakening Dynamis-Xarcabard / Shadow Lord fight 120 Vana'diel March #2 Nation Selection 121 Shadow Lord Dynamis-Valkurm/Buburimu/Qufim/Tavnazia/Beaucedine/San dOria/Bastok/Windurst/Jeuno/ 122 One Last Time CS 123 Hopelessness CS 124 Recollection CS 125 Tough Battle BCNM (original) 126 Mog House Mog House 127 Anxiety CS 128 Airship Airship 129 Hook, Line and Sinker Fishing 1 130 Tarutaru Female Character Creation - Taru Female 131 Elvaan Female Character Creation - Elvaan Female 132 Elvaan Male Character Creation - ELvaan Male 133 Hume Male Character Creation - Hume Male 134 Yuhtunga Jungle Yuhtunga/Yhoator Jungle 135 Kazham Kazham 136 The Big One Fishing 2 137 A Realm of Emptiness CoP Final Boss 138 Mercenaries' Delight Battle (party, Outdoor, Aht Urhgan Zones) 139 Delve Battle (party, indoor, Aht Urhgan Zones) 140 Wings of the Goddess Title Screen 4 (WotG) 141 The Cosmic Wheel West Sarutabaruta S 142 Fated Strife Besieged 143 Hellriders Einherjar 144 Rapid Onslaught Assault 145 Encampment Dreams CS 146 The Colosseum Pankration 147 Eastward Bound Boats to/from Nashmau/Al Zahbi 148 Forbidden Seal Nyzul Isle/Salvage 149 Jeweled Boughs Wajaom Woodlands/Bhaflau Thickets 150 Ululations from Beyond Arrapago Reef 151 The Federation of Windurst Windurst Waters/Walls/Woods/Port 152 The Republic of Bastok Bastok Mines/Markets/Port 153 Prelude CS 154 Metalworks Metalworks 155 Castle Zvahl Castle Zvahl Baileys/Castle Zvahl Keep/Throne Room 156 Chateau d'Oraguille Chateau dOraguille 157 Fury CS 158 Sauromugue Champaign Sauromugue Champaign 159 Sorrow CS 160 Repression (Memoro) CS 161 Despair (Memoro) CS 162 Heavens Tower Heavens Tower 163 Sometime, Somewhere CS 164 Xarcabard Xarcabard 165 Galka Character Creation - Galka 166 Mithra Character Creation - Mithra 167 Tarutaru Male Character Creation - Taru Male 168 Tarutaru Female Character Creation - Hume Female 169 Regeneracy CS 170 Buccaneers Pirate Attacks 171 Altepa Desert Eastern/Western Altepa Desert 172 Black Coffin The Ashu Talif 173 Illusions in the Mist Caedarva Mire 174 Whispers of the Gods Aydeewa Subterrane 175 Bandits' Market Nashmau 176 Circuit de Chocobo Chocobo Circuit 177 Run Chocobo, Run! ??? 178 Bustle of the Capital Al Zahbi/Aht Urhgan Whitegate 179 Vana'diel March #4 Title Screen 3 (ToAU) 180 Thunder of the March Bastok Markets S 181 ? Chocobo (short) 182 Stargazing Windurst Waters S 183 A Puppet's Slumber Aphmau's Theme 184 Eternal Gravestone Luzaf's Theme 185 Ever-turning Wheels CS 186 Iron Colossus Odin's Theme 187 Ragnarok Alexander's Theme 188 Choc-a-bye Baby CS 189 An Invisible Crown CS 190 The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah 191 Battle Theme #3 Battle (party, outdoor, zilart zone) 192 Battle in the Dungeon #3 Battle (party, dungeon, zilart zone) 193 Tough Battle #2 BCNM (Zilart) 194 Bloody Promises CS 195 Belief Eald'narche (phase 2) 196 Fighters of the Crystal Ark angels/Divine Might 197 To the Heavens CS 198 Eald'narche CS and Eald'narche (phase 1) 199 Grav'iton CS 200 Hidden Truths CS 201 End Theme Zilart Ending CS 202 Moongate (Memoro) CS / Memoria de la s^tona 203 ? ??? 204 ? ??? 205 ? CS (Memoria de la S^tona ?) 206 ? CS 207 Ve'Lugannon Palace VeLugannon Palace/The Shrine of RuAvitau 208 Rabao Rabao 209 Norg Norg 210 Ru'Aun Gardens RuAun Gardens 211 Ro'Maeve RoMaeve 212 Dash de Chocobo Chocobo (long) 213 Hall of the Gods Hall of the Gods 214 Eternal Oath Wedding Music 215 Clash of Standards Battle (party, outdoor, WotG zones) 216 On This Blade Battle (party, dungeon, WotG zones) 217 Kindred Cry Spitewardens theme (CS and WotG BCNMs) 218 Depths of the Soul Battle (party, dungeon, CoP zones) 219 Onslaught Battle (party, outdoor, CoP zones) 220 Turmoil BCNM (CoP) 221 Moblin Menagerie Oldton/Newton Movalpolos 222 Faded Memories Promyvion-Holla/Dem/Mea/Vahzl 223 March of the Hero Conflict 224 Dusk and Dawn Promathia phase 1 225 Words Unspoken PsoXja 226 You Want to Live Forever? Conflict 227 Sunbreeze Shuffle Summer Festival 228 Gates of Paradise The Garden of RuHmet 229 Currents of Time Phanauet Channel/Manaclipper 230 A New Horizon Lufaise Meadows/Misareaux Coast 231 Celestial Thunder CS 232 The Ruler of the Skies Bahamut's Theme 233 The Celestial Capital Al'Taieu 234 Happily Ever After CS 235 Nocturne of the Gods CS 236 Clouded Dawn CS 237 Memoria de la Stona CS 238 A New Morning CS 239 Starlight Celebration Christmas in Jeuno 240 Distant Promises CS 241 A Time for Prayer CS 242 Unity Title Screen 2 (CoP) 243 ? CS 244 ? CS 245 The Forgotten City Tavnazian Safehold/Sealions Den 246 March of the Allied Forces CS 247 Roar of the Battle Drums Campaign Battle 248 Young Griffons in Flight CS 249 Run maggot, run! Ghoyu's Reverie, everbloom Hollow, Ruhotz Silvermines 250 Under a Clouded Moon CS 251 Autumn Footfalls East Ronfaure S 252 Flowers on the Battlefield Batallia Downs S/Rolanberry Fields S/Sauromugue Champaign S 253 Echoes of a Zephyr North Gustaberg S 254 Griffons Never Die Southern San dOria S 255 Unused ID Unused ID